My Beloved Eren
by Viktorei
Summary: 9 hal yang membawa Rivaille menuju kisah percintaannya yang manis bersama yang terkasih. Ereri.
1. 1

Mata yang Indah

-

"oi, cepat bukakan pintu sel tahanan ini." Titah Rivaille pada kedua penjaga pintu sel tersebut.

"ha? Tentu saja tidak akan aku bukakan. Yang berada di dalam sana adalah monster. Bagaimana bila nanti terjadi hal yang buruk? Dan lagi kau tidak mendapatkan iz..."

"ini. Surat izin yang ku dapat dari Erwin." Potong Rivaille cepat, sambil menyerahkan selembaran kertas berisi stempel dan tanda tangan.

"gah... baiklah." Kata penjaga tersebut setelah memastikan keaslian surat yang Rivaille beri tadi. "oi kuncinya." Pintanya pada sesama rekannya yang juga bertugas menjaga. "sudah terbuka." Ucap si penjaga.

"hm, dan... Bisa kah kalian berdua pergi dulu dari sini?" kata Rivaille sebelum dia masuk ke dalam sel tahanan.

"a-apa, tapi ini sudah tugas kami untuk menjaga monster itu sampai persidangan esok." Protes salah satu penjaga.

"hei, bocah yang kau panggil monster ini memiliki nama." Kata Rivaille datar.

"gah, aku tidak peduli itu. Yang pent—"

"ho-hoi sudahlah. Lagi pula dia sudah mendapatkan izin. Lebih baik kita pergi saja dulu. Masalah tahanan aku yakin Rivaille Heichou akan menjaganya." Potong sang rekan penjaga tadi.

Dan walaupun dengan terpaksa, akhirnya penjaga tadi mengiyakan perkataan rekaannya. Lalu kedua penjaga tersebut pergi meninggalkan Rivaille, bersama sang tahanan yang di maksud.

-

Sejujurnya Rivaille agaknya harus mempertanyakan pada dirinya sendiri. Kenapa ia mau untuk repot-repot pergi ke sel tahanan ini. Tapi, meski demikian Rivaille tak terlalu memusingkan. Mungkin saja hanya untuk mengecek, kilahnya.

Berjalan pelan, Rivaille duduk di samping kasur tahanan. Mata nya melirik pada lubang—jendela—di tembok, terdapat sedikit cahaya biru malam masuk. Bulan sedang purnama.

"oi bocah." Tak ada sahutan. Tentu saja, itu karena Rivaille bodoh untuk mengajak seseorang yang sedang tidur untuk berbicara.

"besok... akan ada persidangan yang akan menentukan apakah kau pantas untuk hidup atau tidak." Suara Rivaille terdengar pelan.

"khe, membunuh seluruh titan yang ada, jangan bercanda. Itu terdengar gila." Kata Rivaille ketika dia mengingat pembicaraan bocah tersebut beberapa hari lalu.

Tapi Rivaille tak menampik kalau kenekatan serta kegilaan bocah tersebutlah yang membuat Rivaille merasa tertarik. "hah, kuharap persidangan besok berjalan baik." Ucap Rivaille, lalu ia berdiri dari duduknya.

"hei Eren." Bisiknya dengan pelan. Tangan Rivaille bergerak untuk menyentuh kelopak mata yang tertutup itu. Terdengar suara dengkuran halus di sana.

"ngomong-ngomong, kau memiliki bola mata hijau yang indah." Katanya pada angin. Setelah itu Rivaille pergi dari sel tahanan.

-

Eren langsung terbangun. Matanya melotot pada pagar besi di depannya. Tangannya terangkat menyentuh kelopak matanya. "mataku... indah?"

Itu adalah pertama kalinya seseorang menyatakan hal tersebut. Dan tanpa sadar wajah Eren memanas.


	2. 2

Kalimat itu

-

"Hange, kau pergi duluan saja. Ada yang harus ku bicarakan pada bocah ini." Kata Rivaille pada Hange yang nampak menunggunya di depan pintu. Sedangkan Erwin dan Mike sudah terlebih dahulu pergi.

"e-eh tapi Lev—"

"sudahlah kau duluan saja. Aku yakin kau sudah tak sabar untuk membedah potongan gigi tadi, bukan?" potong Rivaille dengan pertanyaan yang tepat sasaran.

"hmp baiklah, aku akan pergi." Ucap Hange. "Tapi jangan terlalu lama berbicara dengan Eren. Aku juga ingin berbicara padanya nanti." Dengan itu Hange pergi, menyisahkan Rivaille bersama Eren, bocah yang di maksud.

"se-sebenarnya, apa yang ingin Anda bicarakan pada saya?" Ucap Eren ragu, ketika Rivaille sedari tadi hanya diam. Jujur saja ia sangat gugup. Hanya berdua seruangan dengan Rivaille. Memikirkannya saja membuat wajah Eren memanas tanpa alasan. Apalagi kejadian semalam, benar-benar mengejutkan.

"bukan hal penting." Kata Rivaille, lalu setelah itu Rivaille bangun dari duduknya. Dan berdiri di depan Eren yang sedang duduk.

"Eren." Panggil Rivaille, membuat Eren mendongakkan wajahnya. "h-ha'i"

"apakah masih sakit?" ucap Rivaille datar.

"e-eh maaf sir?"

"hah, apakah tendangan tadi saat persidangan masih terasa sakit?" ulang Rivaille kali ini lebih jelas.

"a-ah, itu..." sebenarnya Eren bingung ingin menjawabnya seperti apa. Tapi kalau boleh jujur, itu adalah tendangan paling terkeras yang pernah ia rasakan, kalah bila dibandingkan dengan bantingan yang sering Annie lakukan padanya di pelatihan dulu.

"Eren..." mata Eren melotot kaget ketika telunjuk Rivaille mengangkat dagunya.

"apakah sakit?" bisiknya, kali ini pelan. Ah, apa yang harus ku jawab. Pikir Eren. Kalaupun ia berkata ini tidak sakit, jelas sekali kalau itu bohong.

Untuk beberapa saat posisi tak berubah. Tapi karena tak kunjung mendapat jawaban, Rivaille melepaskan jarinya.

"ya sudah... semoga luka mu cepat sembuh, bocah." Katanya sambil lalu. Tapi sebelum itu Eren menahan tangan Rivaille. Matanya menatap pasti. Persis seperti tatapan di ruang tahanan beberapa hari lalu, ketika berbicara perihal balas dendam bocah itu. Tapi kali ini hanya ada keyakinan dan kepastian. Dan Rivaille tertarik dengan itu.

"Rivaille Heichou.

Jujur saja tendangan dan pukulan yang Anda berikan itu serasa menyakitkan. Walaupun aku tahu semua itu perlu di lakukan demi kelangsungan sidang.

Tapi Heichou. Selama itu Anda yang melakukannya saya tak apa-apa. Saya tak akan melawan."

Ah kata-kata itu. Entah kenapa membuat Rivaille merasa senang.

-

Semacam Eren telah mengabdikan seluruh hidupnya untuk Rivaille. Dan Rivaille tak dapat menampik lagi ketertarikan ini.


	3. 3

Kehangatannya

-

"ano, Petra-san aku sudah menyelesaikan tugas ku." Ucap Eren selepas membersihkan meja makan serta bangkunya.

"ah Eren. Kerja bagus, sekarang kau sudah boleh beristirah—"

"haa! Petra kau pasti salah bicara. Anak baru ini beristirahat? Enak saja kita saja masih bekerja di dapur." Potong Oluo tepat di telinga Petra, membuat Petra mendelik galak pada Oluo.

"kau ini, wajar kan. Lagi pula Eren sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dengan baik." Balas Petra sengit, dan nampak nya Oluo pun bersiap untuk menyerang balik perkataan Petra, namun Eren sudah angkat bicara sebelum pertengkaran—tidakpenting—mereka di mulai.

"a-ano Oluo-san, Petra-san..." kata Eren, menarik perhatian Petra dan Oluo. "a-aku tidak perlu beristirahat juga tak apa. Jadi jika Petra-san masih memiliki perkerjaan yang belum selesai aku akan membantu."

"nah begitu dong..." ucap Oluo, mendapatkan pelototan galak dari Petra.

"haah, oke Eren. Karena sebentar lagi akan makan malam, bisa kau panggilkan Rivaille Heichou untuk turun. Kita akan makan malam bersama" Ucap Petra.

Dan Eren hanya mengangguk kaku.

-

Dengan hati-hati Eren menaiki tangga lorong, tujuannya adalah menuju ruangan Rivaille Heichou di lantai dua sana. Sudah dua hari berlalu sejak Eren bersama tim Rivaille menempati kastel. Tapi nampak nya Eren masih belum terbiasa dengan suasana kastel yang tua ini.

"permisi Heichou." Ucapnya di depan ruangan Rivaille, namun tak mendapat sahutan dari dalam. Karena lama menunggu, Eren pun nekat membuka pintu ruangan. Dan menemukan Rivaille tertidur di meja kerjanya.

Eren melangkah masuk dan menatap sekeliling ruangan Rivaille. Nampak berantakan dengan kertas yang berhamburan karena angin dari jendela yang terbuka.

Setelah menutup jendela besar tersebut, Eren berjongkok untuk merapihkan kertas-kertas tadi, dan menaruhnya di atas meja. Lalu matanya menatap Rivaille yang tertidur, cahaya sore nampak menimpanya. "Anda pasti lelah." Bisiknya.

Eren pikir ia perlu membangunkan Rivaille untuk makan malam tapi dia tak tega. Jadi untuk beberapa saat ia hanya diam sambil menatap Rivaille yang tertidur pulas.

Berinisiatif, Eren pun berencana untuk memindahkan Rivaille ke posisi tidur yang lebih baik. Dengan doa, semoga Rivaille tidak bangun tiba-tiba, Eren pun mengangkat Rivaille ke sofa. Walaupun tubuh Rivaille terbilang pendek, tapi tubuhnya berisi dan lumayan berat bagi Eren.

Selesai itu, Eren pun kembali menatap Rivaille kali ini tangan Eren bergerak untuk menyentuh ujung rambut Rivaille.

Tapi segera ia tarik kembali ketika sadar perbuatannya tidaklah sopan. Lalu Eren pun kembali ke dapur dengan wajah memerah. 'apa yang baru saja ku lakukan?' pikir Eren.

-

Rivaille terbangun ketika malam baru menjemput. Langsung terduduk kaget ketika sadar dia bukan terbangun di meja kerjanya namun di sofa.

Apa yang terjadi? Dan selimut siapa ini? Begitu pikir Rivaille, ketika mendapatkan selimut asing membungkus dirinya. Baru saja ia ingin menyingkirkan selimut itu darinya namun ia urungkan ketika penciumannya menangkap bau tak asing.

"Eren..." bisiknya ketika harum selimut tersebut mengingatkannya pada seseorang. Sambil melilitkan selimut tadi pada tubuhnya, Rivaille memandang sekeliling dan mendapatkan semangkuk sayur dan segelas air tertata rapi di meja kerjanya.

Dengan selimut tersampir, Rivaille pun bangun menuju meja kerja. Dan mendapatkan secarik surat kecil di samping gelas minum tadi.

'Maaf Heichou, aku tak dapat membangunkanmu untuk makan malam. Tapi aku membawakan makanan ini untuk mu. Jadi selamat menikmati.

Dan semoga sup nya masih hangat ketika Anda memakannya.

Tertanda, Eren.'

Selepas membaca surat tadi, Rivaille segera saja menyendokkan kuah sayur tadi lalu memakannya. Tak lama senyum tipis mengembang di sana.

"hm, terima kasih. Sup nya masih hangat, Eren."

-

"ah Eren kenapa wajah mu memerah, dan di mana Rivaille Heichou?"

"a-aku tak apa-apa. Dan maaf Petra-san tapi Heichou bilang dia sedang ingin makan di ruangannya saja, dan dia meminta ku untuk mengantarkan makanannya." Bohongnya.

"ah begitu, akan aku siapkan.

Tapi Eren kenapa kau juga membawa selimut, untuk apa?"


End file.
